The Final Goodbye
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara phones Gil with one final goodbye before she's due to be killed. What happens next? Sorry, summary sucks. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

I wrote this story after my mum put me in a mood. A very dark mood, so if it's bad blame my mum, if it's good, I get all the credit.

**The Final Goodbye**

She could feel the burning of her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She could feel the barrel of the gun pressed hard against the back of her head. Her breathing becoming more erratic at the thought of saying 'Goodbye' over the phone to her husband, the love of her life, her soul mate. She couldn't hold back the shrieks of fear which escaped her lips as tried to dial the familiar number one last time, for one final goodbye.

"Sara...Sara, where are you?" came a fear ridden voice over the phone.

"Gil..." she whispers.

"Sara...you're not alone there are you?"

"No...he...he wants you to hear this...I'm sorry."

"Hear what?" asks Gil, his breath caught in his throat.

"The end." she whispers.

She can hear a commotion coming through the phone. Shouts of fear and panic. Instructions being yelled through the lab to find her location.

"Gil...Gil listen to me. I need you...I need you to understand exactly how much I love you. How much you mean to me. How so unbelievably happy I've been with you..."

"Honey, don't. Please don't." he cries. "You bastard...let her go. Please let her go. Take me instead." he screams down the phone so to be heard loud and clear by her attacker. Every word breaking Sara's heart.

"Gil, put me on speaker, let me speak to all of you."

"I love you Sara, with all of my heart. You'll never know how much..." he trails off.

"I understand, I do. I love you so much it hurts. Never forget Gil. Please never forget." cries Sara.

"I promise." he whispers so quietly, she wasn't sure he'd said anything. "You're on speaker honey."

"Sara..." comes the frantic voices of everyone she loves.

"I love all of you guys, very much. I need you to do something for me..." she whimpers as the barrel of the gun is pressed harder against her head and the click of the safety catch rings through her ears. "No...No...please let me finish." screams Sara at her attacker.

"Hurry up." he growl back at her, whilst hitting her over the head with the gun causing her to cry out and stumble forwards. Gaining cries from through the phone. She hears her name being called and she pulls herself together, knowing that she has to finish this.

"Guys, please look after Gil for me. Remind him every day how much he's cared for and how much I loved him. Please don't let him close up and block you all out. He's going to need you more than ever. Look after each other and know that I loved all of you. You're my family...my best friends."

Sara can hear more cries and shouts coming from the lab but she can't process what's being said. Her breathing is shattered and her tears are falling thick and fast and...she know her time is almost up.

"I love you Gil." she cries, one final time.

BANG...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still do **NOT** own CSI.

**The Final Goodbye**

**Chapter 2**

Screams and cries could be heard through the phone. Gil's scream of agony as he heard the only person he has ever loved take her final breath before her demise. Cath's cries as one of her best friends is no longer there for her to speak to. The angry groans and punches by Nick and Greg on the metal desks of the lab. Sara can hear everything her loved ones are going through, but she doesn't understand why. She's supposed to be dead. She's not supposed to be-able hear their sadness. Her heart is not supposed to ache to hold and comfort the man she loves. She opens her eyes, her head feels light and she feels sick, the smell of blood making her gag. She turns around slowly to find her attacker slumped down on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. The gun in his right hand and a hole through his right temple.

Sara still has a hold on the phone, she stares at it blankly for second before holding up to her ear. She tries to speak but no sound will come out. She slumps against the wall and slides down to sit on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. She listens to the sounds which are still coming from the phone, Cath sobbing into somebody's arms. Brass screaming down the phone to somebody. Greg and Nick trying to hold back their own tears whilst trying to snap Gil from the trance he's fell into. Then she listens as Archie runs into the room, yelling that he has the location of the phone in which Sara was using. His voice trails off as he hears the commotion, the cries and the yelling. "Shit, I'm too late." he stutters.

Suddenly there's a crash and a growl, followed by cries asking Gil where he's going. "To find my wife." he growls. Another crash following, causing the call to disconnect.

Sara just sits there, rocking back and forth, the blood from her attacker seeping closer to her legs. She's not sure how much time has passed when she hears voices from outside.

"Gil..." she whispers, as the steel door at the opposite end of the warehouse rolls open. She's sure that her form slumped against the wall will look like a dead body so she tries to move but her muscles won't allow it. Fear and now relief have frozen her to the spot. She can't do anything but watch as Gil, Cath, Brass, Detective Vartann, Nick and Greg step into the dark, quiet space. She hears their collective gasp as they take in the two bodies close to the opposite wall.

"Oh God...Sara. I...I can't..." she hears Gil cry as he collapses to the ground.

"I'll go." whispers Vartann as everyone looks on in horror and trying to comfort Gil at the same time. Slowly he makes his way over to the two bodies, his hand itching to reach for his weapon. Sara's heart is racing as she hears his footsteps getting louder. Still unable to move, she whispers his name and he stops walking, slowly turning around, wondering if he really heard it.

"Vartann..." she whispers again. His head snaps back towards her and he takes off running whilst shouting to the team that she's alive. "Can't... breath." whimpers Sara as the Detective finally reaches her.

"Sara...Sara, look at me." Vartann says as he gently shifts her body so that he can lay her down. He removes his suit jacket and covers her with it. "Get some medics in her, RIGHT NOW!" he screams.

"Gil..need Gil." she chokes out. Relief flooding through her entire body now that she's safe.

"He's here Sara. Hang on." soothes Vartann, he turns away from her to see a stampede heading towards them.

Gil arrives first and practically pushes Vartann out of the way as he kneels next to Sara and cradles her head in his lap. "Oh God. Sara honey, can you hear me? You're safe now Sara. I promise." he cries.

Sara opens her eyes slowly and she gets lost in the ocean blue eyes which are staring back at her. "I can't...breath. I love...you."

"Oh honey, I love you too. More than you will ever know. Just hang on honey. Have you been shot Sara?" he asks whilst checking her body for any wounds.

"No...I...he shot himself." she cries. "Stay with me Gil. Please don't let go of my hand. Please don't leave me."

"Sara, I promise I won't let go of your hand unless absolutely necessary." he whispers, as he wipes away his tears. Sara lets out a moan as her eyes close and unconsciousness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own CSI

**The Final Goodbye**

**Chapter 3**

Sara starts to come around after ten hours in the hospital. The ten most agonising hours in Gil's life. She can feel a tingling sensation across her hand as Gil sits stroking it. She opens her eyes and blinks away the blurriness. Gil is asleep, his head resting on his arms against the bed as he lightly holds her hand. Sara notices that his eyes are red and puffy. Her heart breaks at seeing this and tears sting her eyes.

"Gil?" she whispers as she reaches over with her left hand to stroke his face. He awakens with a jolt and his eyes dart around the room before resting on Sara.

"Oh God honey, I thought I'd lost you. Twice in one day." he whispers, not caring to wipe away the tears, which are spilling into his beard, as he leans in to kiss his wife softly.

"I'm sorry." she whispers against his kisses. "I didn't want to phone you. I didn't want you to hear but he made me and I had to tell you that I love you. I couldn't just..."

"Sshh...don't honey. We would never have found you if you hadn't phoned." he whispers as he kisses her again whilst reaching for the buzzer to grab the attention of a doctor.

Seconds later a doctor walks in, followed by everyone else, all with worried expressions across their faces. "Mrs Grissom, how are you feeling?" asks the young doctor.

"Umm...I don't know, a bit dazed and tired." replies Sara.

"Okay that's normal. You're suffering from shock. Things might be a bit hazey for a few days but otherwise you should be fine. From what I've heard you're lucky to be alive." says the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm lucky but what about my family. They thought they heard me get killed. I heard their screams and cries and I couldn't even speak to tell them that I was okay." says Sara with added venom.

"Hmm..." the doctor clears his throat and proceeds. "Okay guys, please can I have a moment with Mrs Grissom so that I can check her over?"

Everyone heads back into the corridor except for Grissom who stays put. He keeps hold of Sara's hand and doesn't take his eyes away from hers the whole time the doctor is checking her over and talking to her. After a few minutes the doctor tells her that she can go home on the condition that the takes it easy for at least three days. He goes away to sort the paperwork out and he tells the Sara fan club what's happening.

Gil has just finished helping Sara get dressed when the doctor returns with some paperwork to sign and instructions to follow. Then Cath walks in pushing a wheelchair.

"I am not getting in that thing." smiles Sara. The smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Yes you are." says Gil and Cath at the same time.

"But..."

"No buts Sara."comes Gil's sharp voice.

"Okay fine." she replies as she gives in and sits down and Cath starts to wheel the chair out. Gil walks next to Sara, still tightly clasping her hand. As if he's afraid to let her go. He even sits next to her in the back seat, her head leaning against his shoulder.

At home after Cath has left, Gil starts to make something to eat while Sara heads off for a shower. After half an hour Sara still hasn't returned. Gil turns off the oven, thinking Sara has fallen asleep on the bed he heads up to check on her. When he reaches the bedroom, she's not there. So he knock on the bathroom door and enters. The sight before him completely shatters his heart. Sara is sitting under the shower spray, crying her heart out. The shower is turned up to full heat and each droplet of water is scorching her body. "Oh Sara..." cries Gil as he struggles to turn off the shower without scalding himself. Eventually he manages to turn the temperature dial down to cool and he lets it run for a few seconds while he grabs a towel. Sara can feel the cool water soothing her burning skin before Gil turns the shower off completely and wraps a soft towel around her naked body. Not knowing where his strength came from, he picks up Sara's lean body from the shower and takes her into the bedroom. As he gently lays her down on the bed she starts to cry into her pillow, not knowing if she'll ever stop. Gil heads back into the bathroom to find something to soothe Sara's skin as tears softly fall from his eyes, his heart breaking at the sound of his wife falling apart. He returns to the bedroom and starts to pat Sara dry, afterwards, he applies generous amounts of some Aloe cooling gel which he found in the bathroom. He gently lifts her so that she's now under the quilt, on the cool sheets. Gil gently positions himself next to Sara and lays down. Gently wrapping is arms around her body. She curls up against him, a death grip on his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Sara honey. Talk to me...please." he whispers.

"Just...please just hold me." she cries.

The lay there in silence for a while, Gil allowing Sara to cry, to let it all out. He strokes her hair and kisses her head simultaneously until her tears subside and she starts talking.

"I'm sorry." she whispers. "For everything. I didn't want to put you through any of this."

"None of this is your fault Sara. I'm your husband and I love you. If things had turned out differently today, I'd be hurting more if I hadn't spoken to before hand. I don't care what I've been through today. All I care about is you and your safety." he whispers. How are your hot water burns?

"Burns? Oh...just feels like a little sunburn. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I just felt...dirty." she whispers.

"Sara...it's okay to be scared you know. Nobody expects you to get over this straight away."

"I'm not scared Gil. I'm...haunted. Not by what happened to me but...you. The plea in your voice over the phone, the cry of agony when the gun went off, the look in your eyes as you entered the warehouse. They're going to haunt me forever. But I had to phone you. I couldn't...die without telling you. I just couldn't.

"Sara honey, don't torture yourself. I've got you back safe and sound. I'll be fine as long as you're safe. We'll see each other through this Sara." he whispers into her hair. "I hope you know that I won't be letting you out of my site for a very long time." he says, smiling a little.

"Sounds good to me." she whispers.

"Do you want something to eat Sara? To keep your strength up?"

"No thank you. I just want to lay here. To feel safe in your arms." she says as she kisses his chest in order to soothe him a little.

"I love you Sara. Everyday I fall deeper in love with you. I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I couldn't cope if anything happened to you." he whispers, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so in love with you Gil. Forever will be." she whispers and reaches up to kiss him.

**The End.**

**Sorry if it ended a bit fast. I didn't want to drag the story on. **

**Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please review.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
